newest_creepypastasfandomcom-20200214-history
Hachi's Face: The Legacy
8 years ago, Hachikawa was proud of his quinque and his face meter, but one day wasn't looking as thugged out as he would have hoped. This tale is one of a man that came too close but not too far, the legacy of Hachi's face is one that has only been shared with only the most hax of investigators, and it will be given to you raw and uncut, just like the past. Hachikawa enters the scene on a report that his squad was engaged in battle with random fodder in some unknown dark place known for selling crappy low tier prayer beads and only the dopest of Opiums Hachi: First Class Hachikawa reporting, what's the status on the current raid in temple town? Random Rank 1 Fodder: Sir! We have cornered the unnamed group of wannabe SS rate ghouls, but we weren't able to pin them down, we need someone thats as young and full of energy as you to knock them down. Hachi: Don't worry, I've illegally abused thousands of these animals before, I should be able to do it again, give me the ghoul radar and I should be able to automatically teleport to their dimension posthaste. RR1F: Yes Sir, here you go Sir! ~Scene Cut~ Hachikawa warps to the district and discovers a bunch of bodies piled up in a corner with a unique smell that he knows all too well Hachi: Bodies... lot's of them, someone's got to be responsible for this... but no rest for the wicked. Hachikawa grips his quinque tightly, and follows the smell into a deserted bar, before he enters, he senses something off to his side, but when he looks nothing is there Hachi: Che... damn space aliens and their newfangled technology. Hachikawa kicks the door door and holds his quinque up with pride, and smiles at the ceiling randomly for no reason. Hachi: Looks like I came here for no reason, but the least I could do is have a drink. He pulls out a can and sips from it Hachi: Gah, this is stale as hell, can't they keep fresh stock in this meatgrinder? Suddenly out of nowhere, Hachikawa gets knocked to the ground from his upper shoulder Hachi: Who the hell did that?! Show yourself you street trash. Hachi manages to get up and see his assailant Unnamed Assailant: Yo Mr.Investigator, I've been waiting for you... Unnamed Assaliant: You see this here? This is the devil's den, and I'm it's owner, you walked into the wrong place, and now you're going to pay for it. Hachi: Where is the rest of my squad? Who are you? Den Owner: I just told you, and your squad is right here. Hachi's squad gets pulled on a cart and looks like they are on display, they are all tied up and blindfolded Den Owner: As you can see, your squad is perfectly fine, now if you want them to survive, you're going to have to make a choice. Hachi: Screw you! I'm not making any choice! Hachi pulls out his quinque and charges straight for the Den Owner Den Owner: Hahaha, you are so amusing, I like cute people like you. The Owner blocks Hachi's attack with 0 effort, sparks fly across the room Den Owner: You don't recklessly attack ghouls that are giving you options, show some respect. Now, as I was saying, you will have to make a choice. The ghouls carrying Hachi's squad also brings in an old innocent looking woman, she is unarmed Old Woman: Please, save me! I dont know any of these people, I just want to go home and see my daughter. Den Owner: Your squad, or this woman, what will you do? Choose. Hachi: (This woman did nothing wrong, my squad was prepared to die and lay their lives on the line... I can't afford to endanger her.) Oi, Woman, you want to see your daughter right? Get out of here. Hachi pulls out his quinque again and starts slaughtering the ghouls singlehandedly Den Owner: You made a mistake investigator, now you'll pay the ultimate price... The Den Owner massacres Hachi's squad in an instant with he reverberated shining rock hard kagune. Hachi: No! I've failed... I'm the worst investigator of all time... Den Owner: Yes you did fail, and now I'm going to show you how much of a failure you are, for the rest of your life you'll be cursed to live as an outcast, think about your idiotic decision today, you sacrificed your entire squad for the life of an old woman who was already close to expire, you are a failure of a friend, and a failure of an investigator, you will be punished. Den Owner gives Hachi a new kind of facial, while wearing the cruel doberman mask of sorts, Hachi's handsome face gets redcorated, his pride shattered, his quinque broken, his squad dead, he's an empty shell of a man Hachi is forced to watch as Den Owner leaves, laughing with the same laugh that hunts him for the rest of his life, every night after this day he was forced to investigate and hide not only his face, but also his shame at getting handled in a single night by one person. Hachi vowed he would never put anything over his targets, he didnt want to suffer the pain of the past again "A few days after the Anteiku raid in the Hachikawa residence at night" Hachi: I was fully prepared to sacrifice that woman to kill that ghoul trash, my squad is gone but I'm still here, and again I was made a fool of, was that eyepatch bastard the one that killed my squad? Or was it just a ghost trying to haunt me? Maybe I'm the one that killed my squad. A noise passes by Hachi's window Hachi: ?! Hachi: Maybe I'm just thinking too much. Hachi covers his face again and goes to sleep ~CHAPTER END~